More In Love Than Ever
by thatoneshotwriter
Summary: "I've never been more sure about anything in my life," Stef said almost like reading Lena's mind. "Lena Elizabeth Adams, will you marry me and be my lawfully wedded wife?" An AU one shot of Stef proposing to Lena.


**Prompt: Stef doesn't get shot, she finds out that Lena wants to get married, and Stef fights her inward homophobia (before the day before the wedding) and she proposes to Lena.**

**Just another idea that won't get out of my head - send me prompts if you want.**

**I don't own The Fosters.**

**Send me prompts if you want to see something from me.**

* * *

><p><em>"She wants to get married," Stef thought to herself. "Ten years and I didn't even know that."<em>

_"Maybe I should've known that," Stef thought. "Maybe all along, I should've given that to her."_

_"In '08 when gay marriage was legal for all of about 2.5 seconds, the hints that she dropped. I should've known."_

Stef was sitting in her car outside the house, she finally stood up to her dad, and told him that he doesn't have control over her life anymore.

_"Maybe it's too late," Stef continued thinking looking at the ring she had bought after she left her dad's after she got off work. "Maybe she doesn't want to legally marry me anymore."_

_"Oh well, it's now or never." She thought getting out of the car._

Stef smoothed out her uniform and took a deep breath before walking into the house. Jude and Jesus were playing a video game in the living room. Brandon and Callie were sitting on the back porch as Brandon was teaching Callie the guitar and Mariana was sitting in the kitchen texting someone.

_"It's now or never," Stef thought again._

"Hi honey," Lena said seeing that Stef had walked in.

"Hey my love," Stef said kissing her girlfriend of ten years.

Once dinner was on the table, Stef knew how she was going to do it. In front of their five kids in the home that they share. Stef was unusually quiet for her normal extraverted self.

"You alright honey?" Lena asked from right next to her placing a hand on the cop's shaking thigh.

"Uh yeah," she said, "I'm fine."

"You've said about two words since you've come home," Callie said from next to Stef. "And no offense, but ever since I've known you, that isn't normal." She added pointing her fork out her soon-to-be mother.

Stef itched her nose with her thumb as she noticed her family was looking at her. She slowly got up and turned around for a moment, collecting her thoughts, what she was supposed to say.

She took a deep breath and turned around and looked at Lena directly in the eyes and then pulled the ring out of her pocket and got down on one knee.

"Lena, my love, the last ten years of my life has been nothing short of amazing," Stef took a deep breath and said, "A few weeks ago, Gretchen made a comment about marriage and I never realized how much I wanted to marry you until last night."

Lena's eyes filled with tears as she gave her partner a small smile; the kids watched in awe as the proposal unfolded.

"I don't want to waste another moment being married for _all intensive purposes_. I want you to be my lawfully wedded wife forever." Stef said.

"Stef-" Lena said not wanting to interrupt what she knew was the most beautiful proposal she'd ever seen, but she wanted to make sure this what they _both_ wanted.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life," Stef said almost like reading Lena's mind. "Lena Elizabeth Adams, will you marry me and be my lawfully wedded wife?"

That's when Lena noticed the ring, it was simple, but the diamond in it still shined and sparkled.

"I - I thought you'd never ask." Lena got out.

Stef bowed her head a little, "Neither did I," the cop said. "So is that a yes?"

"Yes, of course, I'll marry you." Lena said as Stef slipped the ring on her finger.

Stef stood up and kissed her fiancé and instead of groaning like they usually do, the kids actually clapped. And if Stef and Lena weren't so wrapped up in their love haze, they might've seen the tears that developed in the eyes of their five teenagers.

After a few minutes of watching their mothers in a love haze, Callie was the first one to say it, "Wait, so lemme get this straight, you two weren't legally married before?" The family laughed before the girl said, "No, really..."

* * *

><p>Thankfully for Stef and Lena the evening that Stef proposed was a Friday night. So after dinner their children scattered to friends houses for the night. Lena lied in Stef's arms after several hours of love making.<p>

"I love you," Lena said softly.

"I love you too," Stef said giving her a kiss.

"You really want to get married?" Lena asked just making sure.

"Of course I wanna marry you, I'd be crazy not to." Stef said kissing her again. "I'm so sorry it took me so long."

"It's okay," Lena said cuddling further into her fiancé. "I was willing to wait forever for you. I'm sorry the way you found out."

"If Gretchen never said anything, I would've never known." Stef said kissing her forehead.

"Still," Lena stressed. "I don't want you to think that I'm hiding anything from you."

Stef ran her arm up and down Lena's arm, "It's okay baby," she said. "I understand why you didn't. I can be pretty stubborn sometimes."

Lena let out a low chuckle, "That's an understatement of the century." The curly haired woman said, "But, it's why I love you."

Stef smiled a little and leaned in and kissed Lena, initiating a small make out session, when Stef pulled away, she looked at Lena and said, "Thank you for loving me."

"You don't have to thank-" Lena tried to say.

"No really," Stef said, "from the very beginning all you did was love me. You helped me come out, you held me after many arguments with my father. Through the divorce, through everything you were always there for me. No matter what. Unconditionally, without question. I know it was hard sometimes, but I thank you for it."

"I love you _so_ much," Lena said. "After meeting you, I couldn't imagine my life without you."_  
><em>

Lena leaned forward and kissed Stef before going into another round of slow love making into the night. A couple hours later, they were wrapped in each other arms, more in love than ever.

**End.**


End file.
